Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a converter technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a converter circuit and the open-circuit detection method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Since the converter is widely used in the power system, the requirements on its maintainability requirements hence are increasing accordingly. The multilevel converter, for example, which provides a lot of convenience on applications of high voltage and high power occasions, but with the level number increases, the number of switches required for the main circuit doubles, the circuit structure and control scheme become more complex, leads to malfunction of the power electronic device increasing, and the reliability of the system greatly reducing.
Currently the malfunctions that commonly occur include open-circuit or open-circuit malfunctions of the power semiconductor switches, and malfunctions such as wire disconnection, wrong connection, or driver errors which causes damages to the devices and systems. If there is no effective mechanism to detect if the converter circuit is under open-circuit malfunction, the converter circuit can easily be damaged during operations, resulting in stoppage of the production, or even seriously accidents.
Hence it is an important issue to design a new converter circuit and an open-circuit detection method thereof to solve the aforementioned problem.